Midnight Stars
by Heavenz Little Angel
Summary: Seifer and Quistis are kidnapped and are forced to do the unthinkable. While Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Elsinore are sent at their own risk to get one of them back. Seifer/Quistis, Squall/Rinoa, Zell/? Irvine/Selphie
1. Briefing

MISSION REPORT: CASE 503  
  
SQUAD LEADER: Miss Quistis Trepe.  
  
MEMBERS OF SQUAD: Mr Joshua Smurfit, Miss Elsinore Kira.  
  
MISSION BRIEFING: To find and assonate a Mr Simeon Marty said to be in Esthar and come back with proof of his death bringing back to garden anything found.  
  
In the event that Miss Trepe is unable to lead the team for any reason at all, Miss Elsinore Kira will take the place of squad leader and make the orders from then on.  
  
Any squad member shall report back to garden every two or so days.  
  
SeeDs will be dispatched from garden tomorrow at 0700 hours and shall be sent back to garden 2 weeks from dispatched time.  
  
If mission is unsuccessful squad members will remain in garden while new team is sent in.  
  
MISSION DEBRIEFING: Joshua Smurfit. We left garden on time and arrived Esthar via the ragnorak approximately 3 hours later.  
  
It took no time at all to find our man because of sources. Miss Trepe prepared us for an assignation. It seemed easy enough, we spy on him for a bit, find out as much information as possible, then I shoot him with my rifle,  
  
Quick. Easy. And Clean.  
  
Unfortunately, we found out more than we bargained for.  
  
Apparently this man was a mad scientist.  
  
He made poisons and gasses unimaginable, the worst was a poison he named Efrovitin. It went in through the ears, nostrils, or mouth without you smelling or seeing anything. The effects of the poison works almost immediately as you cough up your intestines, blood first then the whole rest of the package. Killing you very soon. We witnessed him using this on a 1-3 year old child. It was not a pretty sight.  
  
The day of the assaination was a wreck. We had it planned out so well too. I would wait for him on the roof of the presidential palace as he always walked by there everyday. Quistis Trepe and Elsinor Kira would pose as citizens incase ready for a full frontal assault in case anything went wrong Miss Trepe to the east Miss Kira to the west.  
  
I saw him and watched Miss Trepe for the signal. Sure enough, she took out her cell phone and put it back in her pocket. That was my cue. As I took aim I felt something cold to my back. A gun.  
  
I looked down to find Elsinor already fighting several men wearing all black with her staff. I searched frantically for Quistis only to discover the same people wearing black taking her into their car. The men fighting Elsenor just dropped her to the ground, forgetting her and leaving her there getting into several more cars. But not before they kicked her in the stomach to ensure she was down.  
  
It seemed that they only wanted Miss Trepe.  
  
The person behind me chose this time to say something.  
  
"Stupid SeeDs. Always check to see if your phone lines are bugged."  
  
I understood what she meant. The whole time we were calling in, checking in on garden and telling you our plans they were listening. We never thought this man had so many allies that we didn't even bother to.  
  
I felt the cool metal of the gun leave my head and before I could thank Hyne she decided not to shoot me, she did. Once in each leg so I couldn't walk. She took the bullets out of my rifle, and checked me for spare bullets, which she found in my coat and took them.  
  
I was surprised to find that she threw my rifle back to me and smiled. I was even more surprised to find how stupid this girl must be. She forgot that there was always an extra bullet in the chamber. I lay there on the ground; I set my rifle up for the hit, and shot her in the stomach in a place where I knew she wouldn't die soon from.  
  
Because of her stupidity she forgot to take my communicator. I contacted garden and we got out of there. Minus one squad member, plus one of the bad guys who knew all the answers.  
  
MISSION STATUS: failed.  
  
  
  
Headmaster Cid sighed as he finished reading the report Joshua Smurfit had typed up for him.  
  
Minus one squad member.  
  
He sent in his A-class SeeD members knowing the danger they were up against.  
  
This time Squall Leonhart, Selphie Tilmitt, and Zell Dinct were sent in. They were more than eager to get the mission started to rescue their childhood friend.  
  
I just hope they come back with a better report than Joshua and Elsinore did.  
  
---  
  
end of chapter one. Just getting things started, more to come. Good, bad? You tell me. Basically it' been 1 year since Ultimacia. Rinoa and Irvine are studying to be SeeD. And this story is going to become a Seifer/Quistis, Squall/Rinoa, Zell/my secret, and an Irvine/Selphie.  
  
disclaimer Final Fantasy 8 does not belong to me nor do the characters except for Joshua, Elsinore and Simeon. Square Soft owns them. Not me 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer Final Fantasy 8 does not belong to me nor do the characters except for Joshua, Elsinore and Simeon. Square Soft owns them. Not me.  
  
*Blah blah blah* -thoughts. Some swearing.  
  
Thank you to everybody that reviewed. You made me feel special. Make me feel more special by reviewing my story! If this story seems immature remember I'm 12 years old. Not mature enough to write a good story. If you want proof consider this: I still giggle at the word booby.  
  
Enjoy chapter two!!  
  
*What's going on? Where. where am I? Oh, yes. The mission. I was taken. * Quistis Trepe felt a sharp sting to her head as she remembered the events of the mission that did not go so well.  
  
The room she was in was so un-inviting. Silver and white was it's main theme. Silver table. Silver file cabinets, silver desk. White walls, white test tube lids. White lights, that were damn bright. It reminded her of ice. So cold looking.  
  
*I have to get out of here. *  
  
Getting up off the steel table she was laying down on she checked for her whip. Not there. *This is not good* Searching her mind for the GF she junctioned for the mission was hopeless as she found Diablos and Shiva were gone. And so was all her magic.  
  
At least there were no cuts or bruises when she checked herself over. *They must have healed me. * She felt as if she could fly if only she had not been weighed down by the fact that she was in deep shit.  
  
She felt hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. Who wouldn't feel hopeless being trapped in Hyne knows where without any junctions and the thing that made you feel most safe. In Quistis' case it was her Save The Queen.  
  
Deciding that there was no way she was going to survive if she somehow escaped the room whoever had taken her had confined her in. Without any source of weapon she thought it to be best if she looked around the room to try and figure out what was going on. She had doubts but it was a start.  
  
Quistis frantically searched for something. Anything. Anything at all that can be useful to her escape and to the mission. Searching through the file cabinets she found something quite interesting. Seifer Almasy's life file.  
  
*Gosh. I haven't thought of Seifer in ages. I never even thought of where he might be now. Why is his file here? So many questions yet so little answers. Seifer might even be here now. Wherever 'here' is. *  
  
She considered this thought as she flipped through Seifer's file. It may have been a waste of time but her curiosity got the better of her. One thing in her mind nagged at her and kept chanting 'curiosity killed the cat instructor.'  
  
*Maybe he's captured too. Unless he's my kidnapper. I doubt it though. If he is I may have to kill him. It'd break Matrons heart but I have to do what I have to do. Or maybe he's going to help me escape. Can't imagine him doing so though. Perhaps my student has changed. Maybe he's like the little boy I remember from the orphanage now. Oh how I miss that little boy.*  
  
As surprised as she was to find Seifer's file there she was more surprised to find that research on him proved that he was indeed brainwashed by Ultimecia not possessed. She didn't expect any better from him but was pleased to find that he did not fully go along with destroying the world and he had to be brainwashed. It was somehow comforting in some sick and twisted way.  
  
Confusion was evident in her beautiful face when she found her name in bold letters at the very last page. It read 'Quistis Trepe - refer to cabinet 8 file 29. Her heart beat faster. *Why am I of all people here? They already talked about me as being his Instructor. Might as well check out my own file. *  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat instructor.'  
  
Muttering the words 'cabinet 8 file 29' under her breath just to remember where it was, she began her search for her own file but was stopped short by voices from outside the door. Her SeeD instincts kicked in and told her that the voices were approximently 1-2 inches from the steel door. She figured it best to play along with whatever they had in store for her. After all she was The Quistis Trepe.  
  
In her rush she stuffed Seifer's file into an anonymous file cabinet and briskly walked over to the makeshift bed and shut her eyes. When she controlled her heavy breathing she heard a conversation between clearly two men because of their deep voices.  
  
"...But Sir! Consider the possibilities! Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy! One of the Great War heroes and the sorceress' knight himself. There's nobody better!"  
  
"Squall Leonhart perhaps? He led them. Him and his little sorceress Rinoa would be good. Or maybe Zell Dinct and Selphie Tilmitt? Squall Leonhart and your beloved Trepe would be good. Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmitt? Edea and Cid. Why choose Miss Trepe and Seifer Almasy, Simeon? Remember, we want the best."  
  
"But they are the best! Cid and Edea might be a good pair to do this but they're very old now. Miss Trepe has been brought up to fight the bad guys. She's one of the finest fighters in the world. Her resume says she was a SeeD at fifteen! Fifteen sir, and an instructor by 17. That is quite amazing if I do say so myself. Miss Heartilly and Miss Tilmitt combined could not accomplish that. I wouldn't be surprised if she escaped right now. Sir, seriously, why would you have Sorceress Rinoa be the girl for the job if shes a sorceress? Do we really need another one? And Mr Almasy. He fought the War Heroes single handedly. Yes, he may have lost. But consider the fact that sorceress Ultimecia herself could not bring them down. That gives us good enough proof to believe that he is better than Mr Leonhart. They are the perfect duo."  
  
Quistis was scared at this point. What would she and Seifer be 'perfect' for and why were all her friends from the orphanage and now garden involved in the men's conversation.  
  
*So. Seifer's alive. *  
  
She felt stupid to be flattered by the complements she got from the man who was Simeon, the man she was sent after to take down.  
  
It confused her though. That in the briefing they made Simeon sound like the big bad wolf but hearing his voice she noted that he sounded desperate to have it his way. It frightened her to know that there was some higher power over Simeon after all the bad they learned about him. It rattled her insides to hear his voice so desperate and afraid.  
  
As the two men entered the room two things repeated in Quistis' head the first being 'what do they want with Seifer and I?' The second being 'Hyne, please don't let me die on this mission.' The two thoughts becoming repetitive in Quistis' mind as she lay there quiet and still and as she pretended to be as they left her before she awoke.  
  
Yes, Quistis Trepe, and perhaps Seifer Almasy now were in deep, deep, shit.  
  
~*~  
  
Squall Leonhart's quiet voice boomed with anger as he questioned the girl that Smurfit had taken back.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time then I'll have to use force-" Selphie could see the fear in the young woman's eyes at Squall's quiet yet intimidating voice and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the young woman, who earlier referred to herself as a Miss Jennalyn Krabb. "-What do they want with Quistis?"  
  
She looked as if she might spill at anytime because of her nervous shaking. But she did just the opposite.  
  
It came out in slow motion to Zell's eyes as she spit out a slimy, wet, disgusting blob of saliva which landed right on Squall's black shirt.  
  
This was one tough nut to crack.  
  
Squall didn't seem to mind and simply stared at her with ice grey-blue eyes and an annoyed look on his face.  
  
The next three words came out like venom to Zell's ears. They came out slow, steady and scary. His pace reminded him of Fugin "I. Warned. You."  
  
"Bite. Me." She replied mocking the commander's tone. Apparently this woman was either very stupid, or very brave.  
  
Which of the two she was, he didn't know. What he did know was at this rate; they weren't getting anywhere at all.  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
I'm very pist off at how this chapter turned out. I think its very short and it was not at all how I planned it to be but I'm hoping maybe you liked it? Review so I know what you think. Chapter 3 will come out soon enough. 


	3. Driven

Disclaimer on other chapters  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anger was the only word to describe how Seifer Almasy was feeling. Oh yes they had told him their plan. And he was absolutely disgusted to say the least. What kind of people would do this? It was just wrong. His green eyes flashed a shade darker as he shuddered at the thought of what they were to make them do.  
  
He tried to devise plan on how to escape. As much as he liked the thought of what they wanted them to do it was wrong. He didn't want it that way. Not when he was a victim.  
  
The room he was in only pissed him off more. It reminded him of what was about to happen. Or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't care, he was mad and wanted to kill the man who devised the plan.  
  
Blue. What was with the blue? The walls were baby blue. The sheets were navy blue. There were no windows but he was sure if there were windows the curtains would also be any shade of blue. The dresser was blue. Why was there a dresser in the room anyway?  
  
Blue, Blue, Blue. The anger was welling up inside him and in a mad frenzy; the blue dresser had a dent in it. The bed was un made. The wall also had many dents in it. And Seifer had a bloody hand.  
  
"I would stop it right now, Mr. Almasy."  
  
Turning toward the door Seifer saw the man that came to him earlier. He was a fairly large man. Muscular in fact. He sported a green shirt and black slacks. He had a face like Nida's, the kind where you looked at him and forgot what he looked like the moment you looked away. He was carrying a blond woman in his big arms. He walked toward the bed in a calm manner and roughly dropped her on it. "Take care of her lapdog, she's your ticket out."  
  
Seifer had to fight the urge to jump the bastard right there. It didn't work. Nope, not one bit. As he lunged for the man the door shut and he heard the click of the lock. This had further pissed him off more. The idiot was not only ugly but he was also a wuss.  
  
Feeling the blood rush to his head he punched the door.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
He had forgotten about the blond wonder.  
  
He knew who she was the moment he walked in with her in his arms. She was part of the sick bastards plan. As he turned to look at her he noticed that like himself, nothing about her external features had changed. She still sported that peach battle gear and fish-fin hairstyle.  
  
He only nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Quistis exhaled as if she had been holding in a breath.  
  
It really was Seifer Almasy.  
  
Standing right in front of her was her childhood friend, student, and the world's worst enemy.  
  
He was clean.  
  
His hair cut in its usual style. No trench coat but a black muscle shirt showing off his muscles paired with his usual pants.  
  
He looked as if he had been groomed, like the people who had taken them fixed him up.  
  
Beyond her fear of him she managed to stay calm, cool, and collected. She felt like prey, and Seifer was the one she was caged in with.  
  
It was as if they had locked her in with a vicious dog only to be eaten alive by it at once.  
  
The thought of that sent a shiver through her spine.  
  
Was this their plan? Have the instructor and the knight fight 'till death? It didn't seem to make much sense, why go through all the trouble? And if it was their intention, why put them in a trashed looking bedroom?  
  
Silence embraced the both of them and it was Seifer who broke it.  
  
"We have got to get out of here. Any ideas?"  
  
She immediately responded as she stepped off the bed she was roughly dropped on. "Trust isn't something you should expect me to give you. So it would be extremely difficult for me to help you plot an escape. You could easily kill me here, how am I to know you won't?"  
  
He could tell she was on her guard already so he put up his shield as well. "You're not as observant as I expected you to be. I don't have my gunblade with me and as much as I despise it I'm trapped in here too as you can see."  
  
He was right.  
  
They were both the captive.  
  
"Okay." She responded. Her voice was angry, confused, childish, authoritive, and small in a way. How she managed to mix all these emotions in one word Seifer didn't know, nor did he care.  
  
She stood up and headed toward him. Her boots echoing on the floors every step she took. She came to a halt in front of him as if to say 'get out of my way.' He moved to the side.  
  
She approached the door, her SeeD instincts kicking in as she tested the knob to see if it turned and started looking for anything weird about it. She looked up to see a video camera taping their every move, so she silently moved out of its view, toward the side, took off her vest and with perfect aim, threw it to cover the camera's lens.  
  
Seifer watched in amusement at seeing a SeeD at work.  
  
She looked back up and around the room and found two more cameras. She shed the bed sheet over one and a pillowcase over the other.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked, meaning the cameras.  
  
He shook his head no and put a finger to his lips to indicate her to shut up. He walked toward her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's not much use to cover a man's eyes when his ears are still capable of hearing."  
  
She understood what he was saying and mouthed the words, 'then what do you suggest we do?'  
  
His voice came out once again in a whisper, "whisper whenever we have to say something." She didn't like that plan too much because it meant them standing as close as they were now but it was all they could do.  
  
In order to get out she had to rely on the three sources she had at the moment, which would be her SeeD training, hope that SeeD would get to her before she had to take drastic action, and Seifer Almasy. It was dangerous to rely on him, it was like playing with fire, you never know if it will stay calm like how she liked it, or if it will just burst out and hurt you. She just had to forget what happened approximately one year ago and trust him.  
  
For now.  
  
When they got out of there and were safe she'd have his ass for siding with Ultimecia, based on how he would answer the questions she knew garden would ask, if they didn't kill him first.  
  
The thought bothered her and the thought of him dead bothering her bothered her more. But she pushed that to the back of her mind as she and Seifer began looking and plotting for an escape.  
  
Quistis looked in Seifers direction and he shook his head no, as to indicate that he thought and found nothing so far.  
  
Then she remembered something.  
  
Walking over to him with a worried face she whispered in his ear,  
  
"Seifer, if they don't hear us doing anything, they might think we already escaped and send someone in to check up on us. we might lose our only chance to escape.  
  
Seifer shut his eyes in deep thought, taking it all in.  
  
After a minute or so his eyes snapped open and he pointed to the bed, a nasty smirk graced his handsome face as he told her to start jumping on it and to 'Make Sounds.'  
  
Quistis understood what he meant immediately and sent Seifer her most disgusted look but obeyed since she had no better ideas.  
  
~*~  
  
Simeon sat in a big leather chair observing the two subjects in the monitors.  
  
He watched as Quistis inspected the door, then suddenly one T.V. screen went blank.  
  
The Second one went blank as well.  
  
Lastly the third screen went blank.  
  
"Sir, they covered up the cameras."  
  
"Send in Rolly and Jalmk in two hours, just hear them out for now, see how they work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Nothing happened yet. No sounds, Nothing, and Simeon was starting to get suspicious.  
  
Then, he heard the bed creaking and,  
  
"Oooooh Seeeiferrrr."  
  
*Oh gee they're at it already! The plan is going better than expected; they'll do the work themselves. *  
  
Simeon sat back in his chair and grinned, satisfied.  
  
Seifer's plan was working.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pain." Zell was getting tired watching Squall repeatedly cast pain spells on the poor girl only to get out small answers to help the case out. It was as if she had just been a distraction for them, a little toy to keep them busy while they did Hyne knows what to Quistis.  
  
So far all they got out of Jennalyn was that Quistis and Seifer were in trouble, and so were Irvine and Rinoa.  
  
"Agh." Krabb's voice was weakening. *Good. She's about to crack. * Squall thought. Anger was welling up inside him and panic for everyone else was overcoming him. He knew he was going hard on Jennalin for this had been the 13th pain spell he had cast on her in the last half hour.  
  
When Irvine and Rinoa's names came out of her mouth Squall ordered Selphie to page them and sure enough, they were safe in class but just to be sure he ordered them two bodyguards each.  
  
"Where are they?" Squall asked once again.  
  
*Oh gosh, his voice is cold as steel. * Selphie observed.  
  
Zell didn't care if Seifer were in trouble as long as Quistis were okay but he felt a slight pain whenever Seifers name was mentioned. He guessed it was because he was starting to remember more from his childhood with the help of Irvine and felt as if he was losing a good friend.  
  
It felt weird to think of Seifer as a friend and he was confused. He and his new girlfriend, Amilina-the girl from the library discussed where Seifer might be now as just as a common subject, it ended with Zell declaring his hate for the man, and Amilina telling him to at least think it through.  
  
Now Zell knew that Seifer was in between being safe and not safe and he was feeling happy that Seifer was in danger but also worried because Seifer was in danger. It was flat out confusing. As for Quistis he was no-doubt worried as hell.  
  
"Deling." Her voice was harsh, mad and scared. But Squall didn't care if she wet herself scared; as far as he was concerned the more frightened she was the better. He was feeling no mercy and didn't care if it took one million pain spells for her to spill.  
  
Selphie was shifting from foot to foot in anticipation of saving her friend.  
  
She pondered on the thought of having the option to rescue both Quistis and Seifer or leave Seifer to die.  
  
It seemed harsh to leave Seifer to die if you leave out everything he did but if you include all the havoc he made everybody endure it seemed right.  
  
But what if he were brainwashed, as matron had been. Selphie didn't mind pardoning matron because she was matron from the orphanage. But Seifer was Seifer from the orphanage also. They had all begun to remember allot from their childhood now, both the good and the bad times from the orphanage.  
  
And Seifer.  
  
He wasn't all bad. Nobody is pure bad. So was it brainwashing that made him hurt all her friends back at Trabia?  
  
Maybe mind-control.  
  
Or the thing that makes every man or woman turn bad.  
  
Greed.  
  
It was then that Selphie decided that she didn't know why he did it. Even Squall didn't know, only Seifer knew. SeeD played by the rules it was only fair. So would they give Seifer a trial? Pardon him and save him from the world if he proved to be innocent, or let him die?  
  
She felt as Zell did; confused. But she pushed those feelings away and concentrated at the task at hand; saving both Quistis and Seifer, a decision she was sure she could make Squall do. If he couldn't, she would.  
  
Seifer and Quistis would come back alive even if it meant she wouldn't. Although it meant that the male part of that duo might die upon their arrival back to Balamb.  
  
It was all to Cid in the end.  
  
Cid Kramer had allot of power to say the least. He could either make or break the rest of Seifer Almasy's life. Edea had allot to say too. She was Cid's wife, she could probably pursuade her husband to save Seifer and give him a second chance.  
  
If a trial was needed then Cid would surely give Seifer the best attorneys on the Balamb contenent if he wanted to.  
  
The question was, would he?  
  
Just thinking about it gave Selphie a headache. So she did what she did best, her SeeD work.  
  
One of the most important rules of SeeD was; Concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
So that's what she intended to do. When the time came, she would take the action needed. Saving Seifers ass was something she could or couldn't do and she didn't know which of the two she wanted to do.  
  
Trabia garden meant allot to her. And Seifer destroied it. She could easily do nothing but what if it really wasn't Seifer?  
  
So many questions and only Seifer had the key to them.  
  
She didn't know what she should do yet but she knew that she'd surely take some action.  
  
Selphie Tilmitt was not one to sit around.  
  
"Deling is a big place Ms Krabb. Can you tell us where in Deling?" Squall sounded surprisingly nice. Too nice. *Oh Hyne he's losing his patience. * Selphie thought.  
  
"No."  
  
"Big mistake..." It was Zell's voice that said this.  
  
It seemed that they were playing bad cop good cop to Selphie. *I want in on this too!*  
  
Selphie contemplated on whether she should help with the innogeration.  
  
*Heck yeah! *  
  
Her SeeD skills kicked in and she straightened her posture, stood up, and pushed Squall out of the way with a petite hand mouthing,  
  
'Lemmie at it!'  
  
"Soooo Jennalyn, if that IS your real name, I can tell your not into talking. So ma-"  
  
Before Selphie could finish what she was about to say Jennalyn cut in.  
  
"Fu-"  
  
"DID it LOOK like I was DONE talking?" Although it didn't look it, Selphie was good at what she did.  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
Squall was impressed.  
  
He watched in amusement as Selphie walked around the girl staring her down making her clearly uncomfortable.  
  
Selphie was surely the better one to interview the girl and Squall was frustrated that they never thought to let Selphie take a crack at it earlier.  
  
"Pain!" Zell wondered why she would cast the painful spell on the girl if she were already getting somewhere.  
  
As the after effects of the spell started to wear down the girl flipped her head up and yelled out. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Selphie simply smiled and said, "Oh, I just felt like it." She jumped up on the table and put one leg over the other smirking. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I asked a question." This was a side of Selphie neither Zell nor Squall had ever seen before.  
  
"And you expect me to answer that question with respect?" Jennalyn asked. Her voice was like venom mocking away at Selphie.  
  
"I expect you to answer my questions fast and thoroughly."  
  
"Then in that case, yes. I do have a problem with that. I don't appreciate being taken and having pain spells cast on me over and over again."  
  
"Hah. You're one to talk. SeeD doesn't appreciate having mercenaries extracted from missions and taken to Hyne knows where to have Hyne knows what done to them. So that answer isn't valid. Next question: Where in Deling are they?" "Buisness building."  
  
Now they were getting somewhere.  
  
"Which business building? I need an address."  
  
She was trembling. The girl was actually trembling. "They. They will kill me if they find out I told. I can't tell. A million pain spells would be better."  
  
"Why? Who are they? SeeD will protect you so that they can't get to you. All we need is for you to tell us where they are. We can change your name, everything about you. Or just put you into hiding. The possibilities of you being safe are endless. Come on they're dealing will the elite now. We'll kick their behinds if they try anything. But we need your help to do it." Selphie was beaming proud at being a SeeD and it was noticeable by her little speech.  
  
"If you assure my safety." The girl seemed hesitant.  
  
"Darling you can have it down on paper!"  
  
Zell snickered at the Selphie's use of the word 'darlin.' *She must be getting it from Irvine. *  
  
"I want my freedom down on paper first and SeeD's guarantee that I'll be safe. I want it to be so that SeeD will fully investigate this and set everybody else free from this. And I want the investigation to be done by Quistis Trepe, Seifer Almasy, Rinoa Heartilly, Irvine Kinneas, Elsinore Kira, Squall Leonhart, Zell Dinct, and you, Selphie Tilmitt. If my standards cannot be met to the T, well you might as well forget saving your friends."  
  
"Well, there might be a problem. Seifer Almasy is no longer in the custody of SeeD. After his partaking in the sorceress war execution may be his next stop."  
  
It was Squalls voice that spoke up next.  
  
"No, that won't be a problem. Your standards will be met to the T. I will have your contract made immediately and run by Cid just as quick. Seifer Almasy will have a trial on behalf of Balamb Garden as ordered by the Kramers. If he is proven guilty he must first take part in this mission under the supervision of myself. All we ask in return is all the information you have about this organization. Any questions asked from now on shall be answered as Miss Tilmitt said, fast and thorough if we find out you lied on any of the following questions, the contract will be torn up and you're on your own. So I suggest you tell the truth." He sounded professional but a little hesitant when it came to the Seifer part.  
  
"How long will it take for the papers to be processed?"  
  
"They're already in Cid's hands."  
  
It was true. SeeD worked quick and there was someone recording this whole session. Right on time there was a knock at the door. "Enter."  
  
At the door way stood a messenger cadet with some papers in one hand and a salute to the commander and higher ranking officers in the other. His voice was high and squeaky, "Commander Leonhart. These are the papers as requested. The headmaster, sir, has already approved them.  
  
"At ease soldier."  
  
The cadet handed the papers to Selphie, saluted once more and left.  
  
"Here ya go Squall! Both yours and Jennalyn's signatures are needed here," Selphie pointed a petite hand to two lines. "And here." She turned the page and pointed to another pair of lines.  
  
Before signing the last pair of lines Squall took the contract and read it aloud:  
  
"This contract is in favour of a Miss Jennalyn Krabb.  
  
In return for information regarding the kidnap of SeeD Quistis Trepe, SeeD will provide Miss Krabb with her requested team to take down the faction of Party A, the party that took Miss Trepe.  
  
The team shall consist of: Mr. Seifer Almasy, Mr Zell Dinct, Miss Rinoa Heartilly, Mr Irvine Kinneas, Miss Elsinore Kira, Miss Selphie Tilmitt, Miss Quistis Trepe, and will be led by Commander Squall Leonhart.  
  
Also, SeeD will take full responsibility for keeping Miss Krabb safe from party A.  
  
If any information given to SeeD by Miss Krabb is proved false by anybody on the squad this contract will be terminated immediately.  
  
The mission briefing for this case shall be made upon the arrival of the squad members back to Balamb Garden.  
  
In the event that one squad member could not be taken for this mission it will not be necessary to continue the mission under the decision of Jennalyn Krabb and the remaining members of the Squad.  
  
Mission ends when SeeD prevails."  
  
Squall looked at Jennalyn with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Okay, I accept."  
  
Squall signed first then handed the contract and pen to Jennalyn and she also signed.  
  
Zell's voice broke the silence that followed.  
  
"Why did you choose us for the mission?"  
  
Jennalyn lowered her head and sported a sad look on her face,  
  
"because you are the people that would want the most revenge."  
  
As the three SeeDs contemplated her answer the door opened and the same SeeD that came in to hand them the contract stood there out of breath. This time he didn't even bother to salute.  
  
"Commander Leonhart, Sir! Mr Irvine Kinneas and Miss Rinoa Heartilly have been taken hostage. All four bodyguards were found just outside of Balambs frontgate. They described the assassins as 'big men wearing all black.' Headmaster Cid said they were probably the same men that took Miss Trepe."  
  
And so the plot thickens.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of chapter.  
  
.I know its starting off slow but I promise it will pick up!  
  
Please review 


End file.
